A Dragon and A God
by sydneyisgrumpy
Summary: A collection of short, one-off drabbles about the dragon and the God of the zodiac. Some are NSFW/rated M, but there will be a ton of fluff as well. All stories will be Hatori/Akito-centric.
1. Indulgence

_"You have one chance, one day and that's today," The God spoke with a small sigh. "If you stop being **extremely clingy** for one week, I shall allow you to do what you please with my body. Release anything you wish to do to me in your darkest fantasies."_

_Clingy_? Had she just called him _clingy_? The thought was revolting; Hatori was rather proud of his own steadfast independence. The thought of being dependent on someone or something was absolutely appalling- but true all the same. Yes, if there was one person he relied so heavily on, one person who he desired the most to have their attention from, it was Akito. She was God. _His_ God. He was _born_ for her, given a special gift to protect her and her alone. To hear her speak so lewdly now and offer up her body to him in the most intimate of ways was _**overwhelming**_, for more reasons than just the surface of the situation.

Reclining back, her silken, red robe parted as she exposed her naked body underneath to him. An ample bosom despite the many thick layers of bandage she had used to strap them down day after day… Her body was milky white, pale and bruised like a broken little doll. Grey hues followed the curve of her breast, leading down her slight curvature of feminine hips, and dipping down into those closed thighs of hers.

It was on cue- as if his _leering_ was the key he needed to unlock the paradise that remained just forever out of his grasp. Her legs parted as well, falling open shamelessly as she bared herself fully to the dragon before her, the dragon that hungered insatiably for her affection.

He bit his lip, his gaze nervously focused on her center as he inched closer. Her words swam in his mind; like a fog, a haze settled over his own consciousness. _Release anything you wish to do to me in your darkest fantasies_… Yes, what he _**had **_he thought about? The few, rare moments in his life that he found himself whimpering and leaning against the shower wall, his own hand wrapped tightly around the base of his length and panting her name… In those moments, what _had_ he imagined? It had been a long while since he last indulged in such activities…How could he remember that _now_?

Dry. His throat was dry. Painfully so. He swallowed, trying to remain calm. There was a fire in the pit of his stomach, something trying to _frenzy_ him. He needed to remain in control of himself- yes, losing himself around Akito now would end in ruin. She would pull his hair, scream at him… While she gave her permission, sure, he needed to tread lightly. As always, Akito had the upper hand here. He was **given** this, **allowed** this… As if he had been a _good boy _and this was his _**treat**_. Like a dog. A dog with a bone. The thought was _mortifying_.

Crawling, quietly- he crept closer to her, before he finally nestling in-between her legs and tentatively trailing the pads of his calloused fingertips along the tender flesh of her thigh. It was smooth, like cream, utterly delectable. How he had longed to press his lips there, kiss, bath his tongue and lave at the flesh found between her legs. Not many of the zodiac had the pleasure of seeing this, seeing her body as the _**true female**_ she was. He wouldn't squander this opportunity. Not here. Certainly not now.

Leaning down, his lips hovered over her skin, feldgrau orbs heated and intense as they never left her dark gaze. He stared into her eyes, making sure she was _watching _him. _**Validating**_ him. He didn't want to risk her possibly tilting her head back and closing her eyes, her fantasies running wild as she imagined who she _wished_ to be down in-between her legs, pleasuring her to her heart's content. No, he wanted her to see **him**. _**Him**_. Not Shigure, not Kureno… **Hatori**. It was his mouth that was on her. No one else's.

His lips met with her skin, leaving a trail of kisses as he worked his way upwards. Gentle, feather-like pecks that did little more than cause her cheeks to flush. He could hear her sigh- a curt one, one that was obviously trying to indicate that she was losing her patience with him. He could practically _hear_ her mentally scolding him to just hurry up and get this over with. Yes, Akito hated this. She hated for the attention of her suitors to be on the one specific part of her body that made her _female_, the one part of her body that made her mother _resent her_, the one part of her body Shigure _lusted _after so _**desperately**_…

Hatori nuzzled his nose into her mound, affectionately for a moment. Inhaling her scent and enjoying the brief pause between them as he steeled himself for her reaction soon. He readied himself for a self, a yank of his bangs, anything that might happen due to an outburst. One hand wrapped around her thigh, pushing them open a bit wider, while his other moved to spread her apart. His mouth wrapped around her clitoris, bathing his tongue over the sensitive little nub lovingly. A soft moan left his lips, enough to send a tad bit of vibrations around the little organ that she so hated.

This was enthralling, _**utterly intoxicating**_. She was allowing him to get on his knees and worship her body like a church, to whisper prayers against the pinkened flesh. This was _**far**_more pleasurable than the rough, sloppily done ministrations she preformed on him from time to time to relieve him. She looked _**so bored **_during those, perhaps even a bit miffed. She glared at him, practically demanding he come so it could be over. However, this… _This_ was something he could take his time on. Lap at her and cover her in his own saliva until he could get her to scream his name. **His** name. Not Shigure's. Not Kureno's. _**His**_.

A long, bony finger had slipped inside her; one, and then another. Curled upwards, he searched frantically for her g-spot, only having read about such a thing in his medical journals and anatomy books. She hadn't allowed him to explore such a thing until this very moment. Her cry of pleasure confirmed that he'd found it, and his mouth continue steadily bathing over her, a rhythm that he refused to deviate from despite her cries for him to speed up. No. This wouldn't be rushed, not like her sexual acts that she performed on him. He wanted this to be a steady build up, an explosive crescendo washing over her body in wave after wave. Hatori wanted her to reach nirvana, find euphoria while riding against his lips. This was _not _to be taken lightly. He wanted her spent, weak… By the time he was finished, he wanted her exhausted and unable to even move a muscle.

He wanted to leave her _**reeling**_.

As her body clenched around his fingers, gripping him tightly, the dragon knew she was teetering on the edge of that precipice, about to fall into the void of absolute pleasure. He watched closely, watched as her head finally fell back against the pillow. It was now, it was_now_ that she was going to cry out for him, cry out his name to the world and let everyone know that it was _**him **_who had taken her there. Him who had taken her body and claimed it as his own, his own playground to toy with as he pleased…

And that was when he **stopped**.

Moments before her release, he pulled his mouth and fingers away, looking up towards the God who was both flushed and furious, but perhaps even more so _**confused**_ than anything else. Her breathing was ragged, and if she could catch her breath, he knew she'd be asking him what the hell he was doing, or why he stopped. He was standing up now, leaving her frustrated and unfulfilled, on the brink of orgasm. That was when he spoke.

"Never forget this moment, Akito. Never forget that it was _my name_ you were about to call out. You remember who I am and what I can do. I am not a fool. I am not a pawn. I can leave you in this state at anytime I please. You care for me, Akito, I know that you do. I have been loyal to you since the very moment you were born. You believe that you always have the upper hand, but not always. _**Not always, Akito**_…

…_You are not the only one who can use __**sex**__ as a __**weapon**_."


	2. Just Perfect

Akito sat at the head of the table, feeling the collective gaze of the entire zodiac clan burning into her. She _hated_ this; she hated having to address these **cretins**. Speaking to them one on one was_ bad enough_, but having to make an annual speech before their first meal together of the new year definitely made the top of her list of _annoyances_.

These people hated her. Oh, how they _hated_ her. Every single one. She knew this well. Akito zeroed in specifically on Rin and Hatusharu, the two lovebirds intertwined together just glared at her with reckless abandon. They didn't even try to hide their disgust. The others simply stared on blankly, like the fools they were.

_Perfect. Just perfect._

The God stood up, placing her hands on the table and hunching over just a bit. Staring down at the empty plate in front of her, she heard them go silent. Here it was. She had to say something. What was there to say? Akito hadn't planned anything specific. As her mind raced, a deep rooted panic beginning to set in, she suddenly felt an arm slip skillfully around her waist.

Straightening immediately, she looked up at her savior. Oh, of course it was him. He wouldn't turn down the chance to be the center of attention. Ever.

"I think I have a few things to say," The smooth voice cooed, pulling Akito to his side with his arm, while in his other hand he held a champagne flute by the stem.

A smarmy grin made it's way onto Shigure's lips as he continued speaking for Akito. The God pressed to his side looked miserable. This was her job… Why was the dog intervening? Did she look THAT helpless? Was he purposely trying to turn this awful affair into a bigger **_spectacle_ **than it already was?

"Truly, I must say… As the eldest member here, and having been apart of nearly two banquets now, I can safely say that this is a rather nice batch of zodiac members we have this time," He said proudly, making sure to take the time to lock eyes with each and every one of them. It was an intimidation tactic… That wasn't particularly _subtle_, either. He continued.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you, Akito, have been such a gracious and understanding God." A pause now, just long enough to be uncomfortable as everyone contemplated whether or not the dog was being_ sarcastic_, mocking Akito openly. Akito was flushing crimson- it was difficult to tell if it was from embarrassment or rage.

"As we welcome this new year, I encourage all of you to continue striving to meet your goals; and remember, children! Family is truly the most important thing. Family is the closest to the heart, after all. We've had such a great year, I can only hope there's more to come. Well, Akito?" Shigure asked tauntingly, looking down at her and grinning. His teasing tone was obvious. In his hand, he swirled the glass in a small circle idly, the liquid inside sloshing and churning. "Anything else to add?"

In an instant, Akito shot a glare at Kureno from across the table. The ex-rooster recognized that demanding look; the way she glared daggers at him like that could only mean one thing: **help**. Scrambling to his feet and collecting his thoughts, he opened his mouth to speak, but was surprisingly cut off.

A few people over, a seemingly agitated Hatori stood up gracefully, and all eyes turned to him. Kureno may have been rescuing Akito, but Hatori needed to reign in his rogue best friend before the God lost her temper on the dog.

With a poised, calculated raise of his own champagne glass, Hatori said simply and authoritatively, "Here's to the future. Happy New Years, everyone."

Despite Shigure's spiteful glare at the dragon for stealing his thunder (which was supposed to be _Akito's_ to begin with) and Akito's loud sigh of relief, applause erupted from the other zodiac members. The tension was palpable, they all clapped while secretly thankful the horrendously awkward speech was over. Ayame was the first to clap, and the loudest. The snake gazed up at Hatori in pure adoration for the cooly delivered line. It was precise and to the point, just like Hatori. It was perfect.

Kureno nervously sat back down, holding a hand up to his forehead. He was both thankful for not having to make a speech himself, but also now **stressed** that Akito would punish him later for his lacking reaction time.

Hatori sat back down, slightly irritated. He tossed back the rest of his own champagne, ready for the night to be over with. This was horribly uncomfortable, and he was tired of having to save Shigure time and time again.

At the end of the table, where none of them dared to look now, Akito whispered hateful, poisonous words to Shigure, before shoving him away from her. She sat back down, scorned, and glaring pointedly at the table. The dog scampered back to Ayame's side, wanting nothing more than to vent about Hatori stepping in where he shouldn't. Of course, Shigure neglected to realize he just pulled the same maneuver on Akito, but that was besides the point. Ayame comforted him quietly, while Hatori just scowled to himself over being forced to have to speak this evening.

Akito glanced up one more time, surveying the table of her zodiac members, not a single one of them looking at her. She couldn't even make a decent speech. What kind of God couldn't even deliver a few encouraging lines at New Years? No wonder they hated her.

_Perfect.** Just perfect.**_


	3. Argument

The moments like this with Akito were _rare _and **far between**; the moments when she would recline against him and rest her head back against his shoulder, _allow _herself to close her eyes and enjoy the company and attention of her protective zodiac dragon. Nestled together on the tatami floor, Hatori leaned back against the wall, his breathing just now beginning to steady and slow.

There had been a **fight**, of course, there was usually an argument during her check-ups. This one had ended rather _nastily_; she tugged at his hair and screamed, he struggled to pin her down to the floor just to stop the **abuse**. Somehow, he had managed to hug her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her down onto the floor with him. Holding her flat back against his chest, her struggling became more and more sparse, before she finally just went limp, and he leaned back against the wall, tired and sore.

His knees were bent on either side of the tiny God, her little fingers now lazily picking lint off his slacks as they moved to rest together, his much larger body spooned around her and letting her rise and fall gently with his own chest as he breathed. There was a heavy, stagnant silence settled between them, nothing but their mixed breaths in the air. These were the moments he _craved_, the ones he _lived _for- **the calm after the storm**. When all her fight had been exerted and she was _finally _worn out enough to be compliant. Like a tired, sleepy little child, she just needed to get that energy out before she could settle.

Nuzzling his nose into her hair, the dragon sighed happily and closed his eyes. "It's alright, Akito," Hatori whispered, attempting to comfort the one he loved most.

"I'm here. It's alright. I'm _right here_…"

The physician pressed his lips gently to the shell of her ear, placing a silent, inaudible kiss to the sensitive skin; her ears were still flushed from her earlier outburst. He sighed once more, nuzzling again into those inky, messy locks of hers. "We love you. _I love you_. You are safe as long as you are _**right here**_."


	4. Bath

"_Akito_," Hatori sighed, cradling the tiny God close to his chest as he made his way to the bath with her in his arms. One of the maids had called in **sick** for the day; knowing this would _displease _the God, Hatori quickly decided to take her place: today, of course, would be the day she needed to be _bathed_, and it **had **to be an early morning affair as Akito had a business meeting later on during **brunch**.

Quietly, Hatori peeled the bed covers back and scooped her up. Akito _struggled_ for a few moments, soft whimpers escaping her before she could **sense** that it was him. Perhaps it was his _smell_ that she could detect; the dragon himself was _**positive**_ that she hadn't even opened her eyes, yet somehow, she was now _keening his name_ as her lithe arms wrapped around his neck.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, he used one hand to reach over and turn the faucet, beginning to run a bath of _lukewarm water_ for her. He tested the temperature a few times, ensuring it to **not** irritate her sensitive skin. His other arm was firmly wrapped around her, keeping her close as he ran his fingers under the water. "Akito, it's ready. _We need to undress you_…"

The words trailed off, going quiet as she sleepily began peppering _gentle kisses_ along his jawline and throat, a display of **affection**. The dragon stilled, his back going a bit stiff as he waited for her to finish. It wasn't that he **didn't enjoy **such affections- on the contrary, **he very much_ reveled_ in times like this**; however… They had a _strict schedule_ to keep to today, and Hatori was nowhere near as skilled at bathing her as the maids were.

_He didn't want to waste any time._

"_Akito_," Hatori breathed, long, deft fingers ghosting over her shoulders and down her back. "We have to get you ready. _Wake up for me_. _**Your bath is ready**_."


	5. Kiss Me

"_What_?" Hatori breathed, trembling hands pulling the stethoscope out of his ears to ensure that he had heard her request **clearly**. Sure enough, it _had _been what he thought: _Hatori, kiss me_.

This wasn't uncommon- either the God was screeching and slapping at him to _go away_, or she was begging for some type of affection he felt all too uncomfortable to give. For her to ask for a _kiss_ was bit peculiar, but nothing **unheard of**.

The question now, of course, was whether or not such a request was a _cruel trick_ on him. Was she perhaps _luring _him in for a much nastier, much more _**insidious **_surprise? Akito had done so before, this wouldn't be the _**first**_ time. However, just as he always had, Hatori found himself pandering to even her tiniest request and could not _turn her down_.

He hadn't a clue what type of kiss she had been expecting. The dragon's hardened, grey hues softened, looking up into her inky black orbs, before leaning forwards with the speed of a tortoise. Chapped, cracked lips met her forehead, giving it the most gentlest of pecks, keeping it chastise and brief so as to not upset her.

Pulling away, he sighed- relieved, all seemed well. The physician had chosen correctly as to what kind of affection she wanted. He was safe, Hatori had-

_SLAP!_

The hit had enough power behind it to knock his reading glasses askew, the skin where she had just assaulted now reddening and hot to the touch. Obviously, Hatori had chosen _**wrong**_. _Yet again_.

"Did I _displease_ you, Akito?"


	6. Morning

Noticing the male working, Akito walked into the room in silence. Although, Hatori always_ knew_ when Akito was going to throw a sneak attack behind him. However, she wasn't here to cause any problems. Instead, she stood behind the dragon. Pulling his head back to face her, the bangs that hid that one bad eye fell to the side. Akito's lips gently pressed against the eye, the one that she had hurt all those years ago. "Morning. I'm hungry, come eat with me." The God spoke quietly, before she left the dragon's room.

It wasn't that he _didn't _hear her enter his office, slinking in with effortless ease due to her size- **not** graceful ability. He didn't even spare a glance towards her; it was 7 **AM**, the doctor was still hardly awake. In fact, he was just going through the motions and scribbling notes down in his itinerary, mindlessly scratching down what the day held for his _miserable little life_. He gave only the slightest flinch when her tiny, delicate hands wrapped around his head, tilting it backwards. He complied, not looking to be struck so early in the morning.

To his surprise, it was not a **fist** that met his bad eye, in fact, it was a _**gentle kiss**_. A clear display of affection. Just as quickly as she'd been kind, that facade fell as she lazily turned and sauntered out of his office as if she _hadn't _just kissed the very injury that was the sole rift between them. It was an almost _sweet _gesture, but one that unsettled him all the same. Clearing his throat, he rose to his feet and silently followed behind her; she'd given the order, he would obey without question. The doctor padded quietly down the hall behind her, slipping his hand into his pocket, and it wasn't until the bustling maids had cleared out of the hallway that he made his move.

Creeping up behind her, Hatori carefully reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for just a moment. It was a hug. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a small show of affection, one he so often didn't allow himself to partake in, and that _wasn't_ just because of the **curse**. Akito was one of the few females he could hold like this without… _Well_… Sighing softly, he let his chin rest on the top of her head as he closed his eyes. "_Good morning_, Akito. What do you want me to tell the maids to prepare for you this morning?"


	7. Transformation

Hatori sighed quietly, his deft fingers slowly buttoning down the white dress shirt of the female with _precision_. It was **always** difficult, watching her feminine, lithe, little body be transformed right before his very eyes, watching as the maids bound and taped her chest down with expert skill and ease, her womanly figure being _taken_ from her before she was given over to him to dress. It was always the same, old routine.

As it were, besides Kureno, Hatori was the _**only one**_ in the family to dress as sharply as he did. By now, he had all but became quite the expert on suits and similar clothing items. He was always handed over the God to dress when she had a dinner meeting, or a business affair that required her to shed the silken, red robe and don something _a bit more_ conservative and masculine. Akito's go-to was suits, Hatori wondered if she perhaps took _**after him**_ in that sense, having watched Hatori grow up around her always finely dressed.

He wouldn't hold his breath.

Defeated, the girl- now _boy_\- was limp, slumped over in the chair in front of the dragon as he knelt down, hiking up her exquisitely tailor slacks to slip on the black, leather loafers. With the job now completed, Hatori sat back on his heels and studied her from head to toe, ensuring that he hadn't missed anything of _import_.

As per usual, her face was blank, with the ever so slightest hint of a _**scowl**_. To watch her _change genders so fluidly_, **against her will**\- Hatori could see it, he could see the _pain_ and _**resentment **_dancing in her eyes. He knew she found the suits to be _itchy and uncomfortable_, he was no fool. Miserable, she just sat there as Hatori gave her a once, _twice _over, before reaching up.

Long, skilled fingers gently adjusted her tie, pushing the knot upwards just ever so slightly, careful not to _choke_ her as he'd done in the past. Giving it one last straighten, Hatori nodded and rose to his feet. "We are finished, Akito. We happen to be on time as well. Follow me, _**I'll get the car ready**_."


	8. Owies

"_Hatori, I've got an owie!"_

"You fell down, Aki?" Hatori asked worriedly, toddling over to the toddler and bending down a bit. The eight year old closely inspected her knee, finding it to be _scuffed and bleeding_, a bit of gravel still wedged into the wound. Akito was a **tough girl**; she wasn't crying for her father now, just holding her arms up and making grabby hands at her dragon.

Sighing softly, Hatori glanced around to see if Shigure would help him carry her inside; he wasn't surprised to find that Shigure had gone back home in favor of doing what _**he**_ wanted to do, instead of playing with Hatori and Akito. The little God had _demanded_ to play tag, and while Hatori was _notoriously awful _at that game, and he _truly believed_ this was just a disaster waiting to happen, he agreed to play with her. That was a **mistake**.

Of course, he had been _correct_. In his full eight years of wisdom, he **knew** Akito would hurt herself- she was entirely much too _clumsy_. Gently picking her up bridal-style, he held her close and carefully waddled inside the main estate building.

"Don't cry, okay? I can put a band-aid on it. When we're done, we can ask Akira if you can have some ice cream, okay? So, don't be sad, Akito. It's just an _**owie**_."


End file.
